<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsieur masseur by thegoddessofmischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090059">Monsieur masseur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief'>thegoddessofmischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, NSFW, Pillow Talk, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Steve Rogers massage, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, dom!steve x reader, massage sex, soft steve rogers, steve x reader - Freeform, steve x reader dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want something, baby?" He rolled his hips after the question. Something which elicited a moan from you, though it turned into a whine when his hold continued to be firm enough for you to be unable to chase after it.</p><p>"Steve....please", you begged, the sound of your voice surprising you, both because he already got you begging and that it sounded wrecked.</p><p>"I want you to say it", you knew what he meant and though you didn't hesitate on uttering the words, it felt like they dropped as slowly as molasses from your lips.</p><p>"Fuck me, please".</p><p>"That's what I like to hear, baby",</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsieur masseur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This filthy piece was made for a follower celebration a joined over on Tumblr. I had the prompt "please, fuck me" and couldn't think of anything else then this. So hopefully you enjoy this little piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hastily walked down the corridor, eyes racking through the message which had popped up as a notification on your phone. You'd already done it multiple times, each time wishing you read it wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Piece of shit", you muttered to yourself, at the same time you stopped before a door. You hoped the soldier inside didn't hear your cursing, as schooling about language was the last thing you needed at the moment. Continuing to glare at the screen, you knocked on the door, shortly after hearing a shuffling from the other side. You had begun scanning the message again while waiting, though noticing the wooden frame swinging open you got interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up from the screen your eyes met Steve's. It always made you calm, looking into his blue eyes, though this time it only made matters worse. The two of you had planned to spend the whole weekend together, thus for the first time in a month, your and Steve's schedule lined up. All of your exams or essays were done or handed in and his mission wasn't due Thursday. It would've been a weekend of relaxation spent in each other's company, though that wouldn't happen now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what is it?" Unconsciously your gaze had drifted from his eyes, though at his question, they snapped up to meet them again. It was once doing that you noticed his features had changed. His head had tilted, brows had pulled together, both inclining you had shown your worry enough for him to see. Your previous anger simmered away to give place to guilt, a shift the blonde man most defiantly noticed too. Hence he stepped aside to let you enter his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venturing into his apartment, you felt his eyes on you the whole way. The way it put a weight on you, mixed with earlier bottled up stress from previous weeks, you felt how everything came at once. In one motion you spun to face his bed, your phone chucked towards the piece of furniture at the end of the movement. You knew if his pillows hadn't been there stopping it from hitting the wall, it would most definitely have ended up with a cracked screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N...", you didn't turn to meet him when he softly called your name, instead, you took a deep breath, calming your nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My professor decided to be an ass and assigned us an essay without any warning", you heard the emotions on your own voice. Irritation, anxiety and guilt. Everything which threatened to make you start crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when hearing Steve walk closer that you finally stopped staring at the wall and glanced at him. His worried expression had faded, a look of understanding taking its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much time did he give you?" There it was, the reason you had grown as angry with the message as you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wednesday", you murmured and a momentarily silence followed. Steve immediately knew what that meant. Beginning on Monday would be too little time to work with, you needed to start now. "I'm sorry Steve, I know we planned on having this weekend together, but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey... hey...It's okay, we can spend it in each others company. You can write, while I'll busy myself with something else", he cut your apology off and brought you in for a hug. "I understand it's important for you", he mumbled kissing the top of your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>|| 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had offered you some privacy the first hours of working, leaving to have a meeting with Tony, who for the record had annoyed him more than enough why he wasn't with you, but also run some other errands. It had given you enough time to settle in by his desk, which he courteous had lent you for the day, and start writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Steve returned to the room, you had become so invested in your task that you almost didn't notice him. It wasn't until he came to stand beside you, lifting your papers to fetch a mission folder of his own, that you hurriedly glanced up at him. As soon as you realised it was him, a smile spread on your lips, making the soldier unable to not lean in and peck your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's it going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Mm good", you mumbled, the answer almost not past your lips before returning to the screen before you. Steve only shook his head at your dedication and went to sit down in the couch in the other end of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your rapid movement over the keyboard, the clicking of keys being pressed down, along with the occasional sound from the mousepad, became the background noise for Steve the coming hour. Though the sound didn't bother him, the remainder of you did. He hadn't seen you take a pause since beginning this morning and thus, his concentration on memorising the document before he waned each passing minute. He knew he should focus more on the task at hand, although he still found himself unable to stop glancing over the edge of the paper at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, like all the other times he spared you a glance, a furrow had etched itself between your brows. You had stopped your violation of the keyboard for a moment and seemed to scan through your text. However, the pause was short, as your eyes soon stopped on one place at the screen. The following movement of your hand to the mouse and a click to begin writing at the space confirmed what Steve believed, that you found a fault in your text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he leaned forward and smothered down the furrow on his forehead. The soldier knew he'd said that he understood both your need and want to start working today, but he also wanted to tell you to take a break. He knew you often could become caught up in things and toed the line of overworking yourself in those cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he continued to observe your, his head came to land in his hand, propped up by his knee. Now your body had slumped against the back of the chair, hand coming up to rub your neck. The movement was only a reflex, Steve understood, as you didn't put any mind to it. Maybe he wouldn't have paid it any further thought either if it hadn't been for your notable wince when pressing down on the junction between your neck and shoulder. The sign of discomfort made him stand up, in the act haphazardly throwing the folder beside him, before walking over to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though your hand stilled and slipped to rest in your lap when he came to stand behind you, he suspected it wasn't because you noticed his presence. Thus, when his hands took over the former kneading of your shoulders, you jumped slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it time to take a pause?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should really finish this page", you answered, though he knew you wouldn't be hard to persuade as your hands still rested in your lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his chin on the top of your head, he took the opportunity to read the top section of the page at display. He couldn't fully understand the context, yet that didn't stop him from admiring your work. While a smile toyed with his lips and he kissed the top of your head in pride, an idea formed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got until Wednesday and I know you've worked more than just fine up until now, you deserve a break", Steve stated ."And it will be a good occasion for me to treat my girl". Even though he couldn't see it, you raised an eyebrow at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what is this treatment you are speaking of?" You questioned, tilting your head upwards. Your eyes flittered over his features before stopping to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get the tension 'outta you, so go lay on the bed and I'll give you a massage".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Without me needing to ask? That I won't say no to", as he huffed out a laugh, you stood up from the chair, chastely kissing his cheek. Gently smiling at your gesture, he pushed you towards the bed by the small of your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go lay on the bed, before I change my mind", you didn't hesitate to do what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he disappeared the other way, you laid down in his bed. The way the soft mattress caught you so different from the stiff chair you had sat in earlier made a sigh escape you. Sooner rather than later, all the hours you worked started to catch up with you, making your eyelids heavy. However, before they fell too far, you heard Steve's reemerging shuffle behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning yourself on your forearms, you glanced over your shoulder. Immediately you found the mass of a man exiting the bathroom, with a small bottle in hand. Though before he joined you, you saw him stop by the light switch of the room, dimming the brightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring on a screen the whole day, in a brightly lit room no less, made your eyes slow to readjust to the new lightning. During those seconds you blinked to regain enough eyesight in a room which almost was as dim as when the two of you watched movies, Steve had managed to walk up beside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When was the last time you were on a massage with a shirt on?" You looked up at him, noticing the humoured raise of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Left the fun part for you", the response took away his teasing look, although a brow continued to be raised at your words. You bit your lip to stop a laugh from bubbling up and instead lowered yourself to rest on your arms, still facing him. Expectingly you watched him and it seemed it wasn't until a smirk tugged your lips that he sprung into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting down the bottle he had in his grasp on the nightstand, Steve leaned himself on the bed by one knee. You felt his presence near your body and soon his finger landed by the hem off your shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of yanking it off, he hooked his thumbs in the fabric's edge and slid it up with the movement of his hands. As your shirt rid higher and higher, more and more skin got available for his touch. Compared to your body, his finger was cold and sent a chill down your spine, one which spread throughout your body as a low murmured '</span>
  <em>
    <span>up'</span>
  </em>
  <span> came from him. Raising your arms, you helped him take the shirt of the last bit by wriggling a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle echoed from above you at the action, one making you turn your head to glance at him out of your peripheral. He was much closer then you had expected, almost leaning on you. Soon you understood why, as warm lips connected with the point between your shoulder-blades. In the wake of his touch, you heard the snap of your bra unclasping. Without him needing to ask this time, you unthreaded the piece from your arms while still laying down. Swiftly afterwards, he pulled the fabric from under you and probably let it join your already discarded shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, you laid there, breathing in the scent of his duvet while hearing him move around. From somewhere, a fragrance of lavender came and you inhaled the aroma. The sweet, flowery, albeit woody scent still lingered in your nose when you exhaled. Halfway through, the breath became a content sigh when you from nowhere felt Steve kneel on either side of your legs and his hand came to rest on your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compared to before, his hand were warm and glided effortlessly over your skin. From the ease, you understand the bottle he must've gotten, was an essential oil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands, despite skin hardened from battle, felt softer than ever. The way he spread the oil with circular movements along the length of your spine, to then travel down your side almost tickled you from its lightness. However, soon the caresses stopped and gave room for kneading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first pressure change over your shoulder made a gasp escape you, both from the suddenness and the sting. Hearing the sound from you, Steve relented in the pressure of his fingers and slowly worked his way over the tense tendon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time his hand followed your back downwards, then up again to briefly massage the knot of muscle, made you relaxed further into the bed. Sighs escaped you, the way his large hands travelled your back felt nothing but heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although his pleasant touch, a whimper left you when he passed over to the opposite side. Equally as tense from your hours of work, he started kneading that side as well, following the same repetitive movement he had done previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time merged together, to which you couldn't determine if you had laid there for hours or minutes. You felt how your lungs found the rhythm of sleep, though you still were very much awake. Something shown by each exhales becoming a sigh of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with one firmer dig of his fingers down the length of your shoulder and shoulder-blade, a movement to find if he had any knot to still work out from your muscles, you knew he had completed that side as well. His touch started to turn into a gentle rub, the final sign before he would call it quits, you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it seemed you were wrong. Thus, instead of halting the movement, it travelled up along your back. At the lowest part of your neck, it momentarily stopped, as he started tracing circles on the space. The action ceased as fast it appeared though, his next motion shocking you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers nimbly travelled to the base of your skull, where neck and hairline met, and pushed down. A moan left you at the sensation which made your head limply loll to the side, only stabilised by his finger which reached your jaw on either side. You guessed a lot of pressure had been building there, thus when he continued kneading groans, and the occasional moan when tension was realised, left you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face was pushed into the pillow with each shift and press of his thumbs. The soft fabric probably swallowed most of your sounds, though by this rate you guessed the blonde man could hear them, with or without his super-soldier hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough though, his onslaught ended, the small place apparently worked out. As your body all but gone mush from his hands, you almost couldn't register his touch travelling further and further down. It was not until he stopped at the line of your pants, you realised how far his hand had journeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momentarily, the pad of his finger disappeared from your skin, as his digits passed over the material of your pants. Though his touch had been tender the whole time, almost gliding over your oiled skin like a feather, the moment all his finger connected with your skin again, it turned impossibly softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid more attention to your lower back, drawing less of the patterns from before and more of those unconsciousness ones he did in the mornings. The moment became serine, with fewer groans and more soft sighs leaving you, that was until his hands travelled from your back to hip bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you help me?" His voice was low and felt like a whisper in your ear, though it wasn't. In the next second, however, you froze in your position. His hands travelled even farther and under you to be splayed over your lower stomach. They didn't stay still long though, as his finger ventured down to fiddle with the button of your pants, a button that didn't stay close beneath his skilled fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something, something about the way his heated touch pressed into your skin that made your brain unable to respond to his question. Not until his hand left from under you and hooked in what your presumed was the belt loops, did it reconnect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting your hips enough for him to drag your pants down, you felt how the coarse material travelled down your skin. It was with a little shuffle at your lower thighs, where he had been seated that you soon felt both the fabric and him leaving your body. The chill from both your naked underbody, aside from underwear, and the absence of Steve's heat, made you groggily raise your head. Although the movement didn't come far, as in the same second you started hinting something else than the pillow, you felt oil hit your thighs. The liquid slowly trickled down the side of your leg, but before it hit the bed, hands scooped it up and smeared it over your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of instinct, you arched into the touch. Wanting more of Steve's hands to venture your skin. It was at that moment, you felt the shift in the room. Unlike before, when you simply awaited his caress, your body chased after it. Each time he reached the top of your thigh, the minimal shift of your hips arched your lower back to get closer to his hands. You started to notice how his fingers spread and enveloped your legs, all the way down to where he straddled your knees. Your mind started imagining his touch would go further than only slow at the top of your thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknowing of it, Steve listened to the steady hum you emitted, one that would raise an octave when he came the closest to the place you arched towards him. Though you couldn't see it, a smirk conveyed his features the moment his hand lightly skimmed over your clothed core and a moan left you. Perhaps the following wiggle under him was accidental, but the way he saw your hands move beside your head and for a second clutch the bedsheet, he guessed otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something bothering you?" He tried hiding his awareness from his tone, also his chuckle that would've followed the muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No' </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming as an answer from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good then I can go on", it was clear that you had lied because if you'd seen yourself from his point of view, you would've witnessed the way you buried your head further into his pillow to muffle oncoming sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albeit his statement that he would continue, the pause afterwards stretched longer than any he'd done before. Though you missed his hands on your body, you took the time to take a few deep breathes and calm yourself. The way he had touched you as soon as having access to your legs made something stir in your stomach. You couldn't place if Steve meant it or not, but no matter what it affected you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hands landed on you again, they were once more oiled. You felt them glide up each side of your spine, only that sensation causing a deep exhale, but it what happened next came as a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When leaning forward to reach the top of your back, his hips rested against your ass. On itself, the sudden sensation would've been enough, but with his hardened member pressing into you, a deep moaned escaped you. Instinctively you pressed yourself against his length, the moan prolonged when feeling his bulge graze your core. Abruptly a pressure on your hips pressed you down into the mattress, making you lose the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snapped you out of your haze, head shooting up to look over your shoulder. The moment you spotted Steve in the corner of your eye, you heard him let out a tutting sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said nothing bothered you", you felt him push your hips even further down into the bed. "Lay still", he grasped your hips harder the duration of his last words, emphasising the warning behind them. Though he didn't wait for an answer before his hand travelled up your sides like previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, now following the action was his body leaning forwards, curling over yours to trail kisses along your spine. During the whole way of torturous peck and nibbles, you felt his bulge press against you. The only thing keeping you from grinding against him was your concentration on fisting the sheets beside your head instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your occupied mind, you noticed how your sounds changed, moans and puffs of air became infused with a building desire. Yet, when his lips found the spot under your ear, there was a hitch in your breath. The sharp intake of air was followed by a cry when your hips arched and jutted backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Steve hadn't been prepared for your movement, as his hips rolled against yours the same second a groan deceivingly left his lips. The sound lingered close to your ear before a deep tone resonated from his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't I say you should be still?" He gripped your hips again, though this time he didn't move his hips away, simply stopped your wiggling. Futilely you tried escaping his hold to once more feel him against you but groaned in frustration when you were left with nothing. A chuckle came from him by your failure, taunting voice following the sound soon after. "Do you want something, baby?" He rolled his hips after the question. Something which elicited a moan from you, though it turned into a whine when his hold continued to be firm enough for you to be unable to chase after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve....please", you begged, the sound of your voice surprising you, both because he already got you begging and that it sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to say it", you knew what he meant and though you didn't hesitate on uttering the words, it felt like they dropped as slowly as molasses from your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me, please".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I like to hear, baby", swiftly he stood from the bed and as he did you raised, almost unsteady, to your forearms and looked over your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All control he had, left his body the moment you moaned those words, thus now he practically ripped his clothes from his body. His shirt was shrugged off quickly, his pants unclasped and discarded with his boxers soon afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appreciative of his naked state, your eyes raked over his body, trailing from his sculpted chest to thick member. You'd began turning to lay on your back when his voice stopped you and made you meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I want you on your stomach", the way his voice dipped an octave, made your lips open to heave a forced breath from your lungs. It sounded downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying on your front, you continued watching Steve as he climbed into the bed once more. He settled over your legs in a way that made him straddle one of them, his shaft resting heavily against your thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So pretty for me", he mumbled while kissing his way up your back, like before. Every now and then he let his tongue take over form his lips, teeth from there until he was all the way up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your muscles had gone limp, hence leaving your forehead to rest against the mattress, the pillow you earlier rested on forced out of reach. It was then you felt something dip beside your head. Before you could open your eyes, Steve's right hand turned your head the opposite way where lips instantly met yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, feeling his lips work against yours. There was no fight for dominance, as you willingly gave it to him. Your compliance brought an urgency from him and soon pecs turned into exploring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt him groan against you, something which brought out a moan from you in return. The sound of noise seemed to eat up the last air in both of your lungs, as you parted to breathe for a moment, your lips touching the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What you guessed would've been a bite of his own lips, instead turn to a gentle nip on yours form the close proximity. You chased after him after he let go, but like before he stopped you be leaning out of range. At the loss of them, your eyes opened, finding his eyes already studying you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like them?" His question would confuse your addled brain if the tug on your panties hadn't come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you", he pecked your lips and let go of the side of your head. The next place you felt his hand on where the upper band of lace near the small of your back. You felt the quick pull at them, earning a tearing sound from the fabric when it gave away under the careless strength of Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still propped up on one arm beside your head, you felt him lean down and kiss your shoulder blade. At the same time, a hand followed the curve of your ass, only to fall against your core a second later. The sensation of his finger finally toying with your wetness made whine bubble up your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could think I oiled you up even here by how wet you are", he murmured in your ear, a sound which turned into a hum when one of his digits slid into you. He didn't stop until he was knuckle-deep and you jutted against him. "Look at that", he said as if you should see what he did. But you didn't need to see, because you felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger started to slowly pump in and out, your hips following the action, almost moving faster until the occasional curl of the digit made you stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steadily he worked you, from one finger to two. The change made a whimper escape you, his name falling from your lips as he leaned down to rest his forehead on your shoulder. The cupid of his lips touching your skin as he murmured praises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not until he felt you were slick and comfortable enough, that he inserted another finger. You noticed how he almost made as much noise as you now. Both from the way you squeezed him and from how he ground his length along your legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God baby, I can't wait", his words made your body light on fire, pushing further back into him. "Tell me you're ready".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Steve,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes I am", nothing other then a relieved curse was mumbled from him as he retracted his finger from your, the emptiness a stark contrast from the earlier fullness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he momentarily held himself up with both arms, his position soon changed. You felt him reach forward, member brushing against you from the action before he leaned back. As he shuffled further down, he nudged your leg to change position, to instead of straddling your lower body, taking place between your limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew the position spread your open for him to see everything, which you also knew he took a moment to do, a groan exposing him. The appreciative noise was soon followed by a squeeze on your hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lift your hips so I can make it good for you", following his lead, you raised them from the mattress, instantly feeling what he had grabbed from before you. A pillow now elevated your hips to jut further up than before. It didn't take long for Steve to lean forward, after that, eagerly running his tip along your slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the warmth of his member against you made you moan, an even throatier one passing your lips when he started to slip inside. He took it slow, but the more he filled you, the closer he leaned against you. Not until he had bottomed out, did his chest press against your back and his forearms rest beside your head. He stayed like that for a moment, murmuring </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you accustomed to the difference between his finger and length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can move...", the last part of your sentence was cut off by a hoarse sob as you finally granted him conformation he could move. Though his thrust started slow, the pace quickly escalated and soon the sounds of pleasure echoed in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of him snapping his hips into you, brushing the spot which made your toes curl while reaching so deep from the position, that your fingers ripped the bedsheets out fo place, made your mouth continuously let out wails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hotness that had been present ever since he started touching you in his teasing ways began spreading from your stomach to all parts of your body. The cherry on top was finally feeling him inside you and the way he drove you further into the mattress, to make the coil in your stomach grow at a rapid pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in question was no better. He relished in the way you squeezed him, firmer with every thrust that hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot inside you. Kisses covering your neck when hearing his name spill from your lips. Everything that you did made Steve race closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to control what he did, both his arms snaked under your body. Finding your breasts, he instantly began to toy with each hardened nub on them. It earned him a higher moan, one which signalled you weren't far from reaching your climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take me so good with your ass up in the air like this", he growled, a whimper leaving you by the deep baritone uttered into the nape of your neck. "Baby cum for me", it was by few snaps of his hips that you followed his command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As your body went rigid under him and arched to meet his last thrusts, Steve came as well. Curling against you, pulling you to him by your chest, he came deep inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each stutter of his hips and throb of his length inside you lengthened the coil that had snapped and filled you with sheer ecstasy. It went on for what you felt like hours. White-hot pleasure making your body tremble in Steve's arms, all while the soldier's low grunts were muffled by how he buried his face in your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not until both of you started to solely hear your panting breathes, that you recognised the immediate pleasure started to fade and instead gave room for a blissfulness to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn't only feel how yourself relaxed, but the soldier on top of you as well, primarily as his body sunk closer to you. It felt so primal, the way he almost tried going deeper inside you when laying like that. How your bodies moulded together as nothing else was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not until you guessed Steve had gathered enough strength to function again, he recognised how much of his weight he put on you. As a reaction, he rolled to his side, guiding you to follow the movement. Instead of laying under him, you now rested in his arms. One of them supporting your head, the other protectively secured around your waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled you close, enough for you to feel the rise and lowering of his chest, but also to get reminded he was still inside you. In your oversensitive state, the smallest movement made a whimper escape. A sound which soon turned into a giggle when feeling tenderer kisses then before lazily be placed on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know happy endings would be included", your voice, marred from the previous action, sounded raw. You heard a huffed sound from behind, which you guessed was Steve's attempt on a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How couldn't it, when I had you moaning under me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With your hands, you can fault me", you turned to face him, his member slipping out off you in the process. You felt your joined fluids slowly trickling down your inner thigh, though at the moment you didn't care about that, as you looked up at your blonde soldier. His eyes slowly explored your face, more memorising every little detail about it than searching for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I got you to take a break", he murmured, another chuckle escaping you at his bashful smile. You couldn't help but kiss him before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what a break it was".</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>